A family vacation
by Evil-Luna
Summary: Lara and kurtis try to leave together but Lara's mom and Larson and the butler follow and thier plan is to ruin Lara. RandR.
1. Default Chapter

A time to remember  
Chapter 1  
  
"Do you understand," Lara asked the confused looking man across the room. She was trying not to yell but it was getting harder espeacaily with him around.  
"Yes. Yes I think I do," the man responded after taking time to think about it.  
"Good!"  
"Well," there was a short pause, "Can you explain it one more time?"  
"LARSON! Jesus," Lara yelled. "Okay. We are leaving- but WE does NOT include you," she was trying to keep herself from yelling but it wasn't working to well.  
Not only had Larson been at her house everyday for the past month, but uninvited as usual. She really wanted to be alone with Kurtis for once too and she knew that if she didn't at least try to explain this to him he would for sure show up.  
"So," he asked puzzled still but on a different subject, why not me?"  
She sighed. This was never going to get through. "BECAUSE! I hate you."  
"I know that's a lie. You've loved me since I can remember."  
"I don't think so Larson. How's this you can hang out with my mom."  
"Can I party in your room?"  
"No!"  
"No deal."  
Lara sighed again, "Come on Larson."  
"Okay but I'm not going to like this."  
"You think I care?"  
"Yeah."  
Lara heard Kurtis coming. "I have to go. I swear to god you fuck anything up and I'll kill you."  
Larson poked his head out the door and responded the best way he could. "If I fuck anything?" Lara growled a little but tried to get away from answering.  
Larson watched Lara and Kurtis drive away and he turned to Lara's mom. "PARTY!!!"  
"Hell no,' Lara's mom screamed in her normal tone of voice.  
"Then what are we going to do?"  
"Follow them. What else?!"  
"Party," Larson guessed cocking his head to the side.  
"BUTLER!"  
Almost on que the butler came walking to the top of the stairs. He began to make the slow journey down the stairs. Lara's mom grew angry as he reached the second step two minutes later.  
"Christ. Get your saggy ass moving butler." Before he could answer her she had already ran up the stairs and grabbed him. The butler cried as she drug him down the stairs.  
"Are we going to go now," Larson complained.  
"Yes! Jesus Christ can't you shut up?"  
"NO!"  
"Okay! Let's go then," Lara's mom yelled.  
They packed up and followed Lara and Kurtis. Lara's mom knew where they were going even though, Lara never told anyone but Kurtis, she listened on the phone. See, she figured that she was there to make Lara's life miserable so why not do anything to do her job?  
Lara and Kurtis were on a plane to where ever they were going. Lara was happy to get away from the stress of Larson and her mother. Kurtis could see that too.  
Unfortunately Lara already knew that this was too good to be true so she worried. She knew her mother and Larson and she doubted that they would ever leave her alone. Kurtis tried to reassure her.  
Meanwhile, Lara's worries were unfortunately right. Lara's mom was sneaking on the plane the dumbest way. Larson and her were cramped in a bag and the butler was in his own.  
"This better be worth it," Larson said annoyed for once.  
"What! How can you say that? You and I know that any chance at ruining Lara is worth it. What's wrong with you," Lara's mom half whispered.  
"I know. I'm just not feeling it this time."  
"Shut up."  
Finally the plane stopped and they got out of the bags and ran. They walked to the building and waited where the bags came down. They watched Kurtis and Lara leave together.  
"Okay now we have to sneak in their car. So let's run," Lara's mom whispered.  
"Okay," Larson agreed.  
They ran ahead of Lara and Kurtis without being noticed and climbed in the trunk of their car.  
"This sucks," Lara's mom yelled.  
"Shh. They might hear you," Larson whispered.  
They could hear Lara and Kurtis get in. Larson held his breath while Lara talked to Kurtis.  
"I still think that this is too good to be true," Lara said looking at Kurtis.  
"Maybe. Or maybe you need to stop thinking about it," Kurtis said smiling at her.  
"Fine," Lara said not smiling back.  
As soon as they got to the hotel Kurtis kissed Lara. "I love you."  
"I love you too," Lara whispered.  
"EWW," the voice of course came from the trunk.  
"God Damn it," Lara saw her mom pop out of the trunk.  
"What, you the one who was going to have sex in the car and I would have had to listen to it."  
"Let me guess Larson and the butler are in the trunk to."  
"You guessed it," Larson said popping out of the trunk.  
"Great. I told you Kurtis," Lara gave Kurtis a mean look and left the car,  
"So what are we going to do first," Larson asked.  
"First I'm going to kill you and then I'm going up to my room," Lara yelled and punched him.  
"Ow, sounds fun. Can I join," Larson asked.  
"Oh my god Lara's pissed. Who cares," Lara's mom said, "We're staying." Lara glared at her, "Fine. Stay the hell away from me. Got it!"  
"FINE," She yelled.  
Lara sighed as she watched them walk away. Kurtis put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.  
"It can't be that bad," Kurtis said.  
"You really don't know them."  
Kurtis laughed, "You never introduced us so no I don't."  
"I'm never going to so let's go."  
  
EvilLuna: okay so Im just writing this as I go so don't be too hard. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lara and Kurtis headed up to their room. The hallway on the first floor was slightly dimmed and the carpet was dark too. The walls in the hall were almost gold and they lit up in the little light that there was.

They got on to the fifth floor and headed down the hall again. This one looked like all the rest of course. They found their room and went inside. Lara noticed a door right next to there's and hoped it didn't lead to theirs.

The room was pretty nice, dark but nice. There was one bed, a chair, and a table with some chairs. There were paintings on the wall of ships and houses, nature scenes and all. The remote to the T.V. was glued to the stand next to the bed.

Kurtis noticed Lara looking at the door in the room. It didn't lead to a closet, or a bathroom or anything and she was expecting the worst.

"I doubt that they got a room right next to us. This place is hard to get into anyway," Kurtis said trying to get her to stop thinking about her mother.

"Kurtis, it's my mother. She'll find her way into anything," Lara said turning to him.

Kurtis shrugged, "okay."

Meanwhile Lara's mom and Larson were talking to the girl at the desk. She was finding an open room for them.

"Do you have any near 360," Larson asked nicely.

"Um actually there's one right next to it open," The girl at the desk said cheerfully, "Of course it is costly and it's only single."

"GREAT," Lara's mom complained, "I have to sleep in the same bed as you."

"Ooh a single. I'll take it," Larson said getting his money.

"Great. What's your guys' names," the girl said.

"I'm Larson McGregor and this is Lara's mom Croft."

Finally they were on their way to their room. They had to take the elevator because the butler couldn't go up the stairs fast enough.

They walked in the room and Lara's mom threw her bags on the bed. "This place sucks," Lara's mom yelled.

"Sorry okay, I'm not perfect," Larson cried, "GOD"!

Lara had heard what she knew to be her mother, "Oh no."

"What," Kurtis asked.

"I knew it. I knew she would do this. I told you."

"Calm down."

"But that's not fair."

Lara opened the door between them and there, in shock, sat Larson, the butler, and, worst of all, her mother.

"I knew you would do this to me. You always do."

"That's what moms are for. GET USED TO IT!"

" I don't think that's what moms are for."

"Well it is so shut up."

Lara sighed and slammed the door in her mother's face. She sat back down on the bed and listen to her mother yell from the other side. Kurtis unpacked his suitcase and Lara grabbed his hand to stop him.

"What are you doing," she whispered?

"I am unpacking. Why," he gave her a confused look.

"You can't unpack."

"Why."

"I'll tell you later. My mom is probably listening."

"Yes I am," Lara's mom yelled from the other side of the door.

Evil-luna: there is a short chapter for you more to come


End file.
